Gun Smoke and Sword Blades
by SaturnGreen
Summary: (AU: Takes place in modern Japan) War calls Kenshin to be the commande of an army. As he recruites people Kaoru has entered the war. Men won't allow it, but Kenshin sees this girl with a special gift due to her blind eye.
1. War Calls, Life Falls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Thank you.

**Summary:** (AU: Takes place in modern Japan) When war calls a certain expert (Himura Kenshin) to help fight the war and command its troops, Kenshin is happy to oblige. When a young, half blind girl (Kamiya Kaoru) signs up to partake in the fighting, everyone throws a mad fit. Kenshin sees more to this girl then just a handicap; he sees her gift. He accepts her and takes her as one of his own troops. What will happen on the battlefield? What will happen on the battlefield of love?

Romance/Action/Drama

**Rating:** PG-13/R

Reader Discretion is advised

Please forgive an misspellings or grammar errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

-------------------

Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

Chapter One: Battle Calls, Life Falls

------------------

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Himura Kenshin watched as people fired their guns, shaking his head slightly as he inwardly criticized their posture and handling.

"No Sanosuke! That is still not the correct way to shoot a gun," Kenshin stated with a soft, but sturdy voice. He walked over the much taller man than he and gripped Sanosuke's hands in his as he stood behind him.

Sanosuke's body shadowed Kenshin's small frame as his arms reached out and gripped the gun. Kenshin kicked the left foot of Sanosuke's forward. "Always put your left foot first if you are right-handed, Sano. Then control your breathing."

Sano did as he was instructed.

"Breath in a deep breath and exhale half of it," Kenshin said and he felt Sano rise and fall with breath, "Hold your breath now and slowly pull the trigger."

Sano held his breath and brought his index finger towards him, pulling the trigger slowly. **BANG!** The bullet zoomed out at an amazing speed toward the bright yellow target. It hit the target in the chest. Bull's-eye.

Kenshin stepped aside. "Do it again. Follow my instructions correctly and you will never miss. You have great upper body strength so you cannot use the excuse of the kick-back."

Sano nodded and then raised his arms again, holding the gun firmly.

"Right pushes the gun, left pulls the gun," Kenshin said and watched as Sanosuke readjusted his arms. "Keep the left arm under the weapon. That's it. Good."

Sanosuke shot again. **BANG!** It hit its target.

-------------------------------------

"Miss Kaoru, your bath is ready and prepared for you," Megumi stated.

"Thank you Miss Megumi," Kaoru said as she finished putting the small patch over her left eye. She stood up and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Any news of the battle?"

Megumi shook her head. "No, but I'm sure your father will be fine."

Kaoru nodded and forced a smile, "My father is always fine. He won't die on me. Not after mother died to the flu."

"Of course," Megumi agreed as she followed the bright-spirited girl out towards the bathroom.

"Where is your husband, Miss Megumi?" Kaoru asked as she turned the knob. She paused to wait for an answer.

"At the range, practicing. He keeps telling me about this young man who knows how to shoot a deck of cards square in the middle from a great length away. Sanosuke is practicing because...he hopes to get involved with the war..." A shakiness flowed throughout Megumi's body at the mention of war.

Kaoru nodded and went in, "I will pray for him, Miss Megumi."

Megumi smiled. "I know. He'll be okay. He can't die on me. After all we just got married. I don't want to hear about that stupid rooster getting shot."

Kaoru laughed from inside as she got into the hot water. She heard Megumi walk away and she let out a sigh. _'If my father dies I will sign up for the war. I will gladly fight...but my eye...'_ her hand flew up to her left eye. _'They wouldn't let me in for two solid reasons. My eye and me being a woman..._' She chastised herself for even thinking those two things would stop her.

----------------------------

"Himura Kenshin," a voice spoke from inside the small observing hut at the gun range.

Kenshin stepped inside. "Saitou, you wished to speak with me?" He sat down in a chair as tea was brought to him.

"Yes, Battousai. First you were known as a great swordsman and now a great guns man. You have proven yourself by helping many wars in the past. You are currently aware of the war we are having with China?"

Kenshin nodded as he drank his tea. He set his tea back down, "I am highly aware of the issues that have fallen from the news and newspapers."

"Good," he replied. "We want you to be a commander in chief to some of your handpicked guys. Of course we will give you some guys as well."

Kenshin looked mildly surprised. "I told you long ago I wished to stop killing, that I did." His soft tone returned to him.

"This will ensure Japan's safety from China if we win. They've attacked several cities near our beaches and bays. Killing women, children, fathers and sons. Do you want this to go on?" Saitou said angrily.

"I will have to think about your offer, Saitou," Kenshin told him as he stood up. "Some of my men are willing to go yes, but I am not willing to put them in danger, that I am not."

"I see," Saitou rose with him as he set the teacup on the tray. "I shall have your answer by tomorrow then?"

Kenshin nodded.

"And a list of men?"

"And a list of men," he agreed.

"Very well, good evening," Saitou nodded his head.

"Good evening to you as well," Kenshin bowed and then left the small hut.

--------------------------

Kaoru brushed out her hair. She sat near the window awaiting Yahiko and Sanosuke's arrival. She spotted the black car. Kaoru smiled. "Miss Megumi! Yahiko and Sanosuke have arrived!"

"Wonderful, I just finished cooking dinner," Megumi left her chair and then down the stairs of the large mansion. Kaoru heard the door click open and then she stood up and then walked down to the entryway.

"Welcome home Yahiko," Kaoru bowed, "Welcome home Sanosuke." (You can tell she acts different sometimes)

"Hey missy, how's it going," he patted her head. "What's for eating? Smells good."

"That's because Megumi is cooking," Yahiko grinned and then ended up with a bump on his head.

"That was very rude, Yahiko!" Kaoru said, "You brat!"

"Ouch!" he gritted his teeth. "Ugly!"

"Brat!"

"Ugly!"

"Brat!"

"That's enough!" Megumi said, her soft voice rising. "Go wash up for dinner you two and no stealing a snack, Sano!"

Instead Sano stole a kiss and rushed off to the bathroom with Yahiko still throwing insults and Kaoru angrily throwing them back.

"Kaoru, help me serve the food," Megumi instructed and Kaoru followed her into the dining room, muttering things about Yahiko being selfish and bratty.

----------------------

Kenshin looked through his files. "Sagara Sanosuke. Shinomori Aoshi. Seijirou Hiko, of course." He wrote those names down. _'I can't put Yahiko in...he's much too young...' _Kenshin thought. "I will have to do sign ups as well."

Kenshin sat in the small house. The house wasn't the best house he had ever owned. It was just a makeshift home until his other one had been built. He stood up and went over to the stove. "Nothing like Miso soup to get your mind of people," he said as he spooned some soup in a bowl.

He sat back down and ate his soup in peace.

----------------------

Next Morning...

"Here is a small list of the men I want," Kenshin handed the small piece of paper to Saitou. "I cannot put certain people on for they are much too young, that they are."

Saitou glanced at the list and set it down and looked at him, expecting a few more names to come from Kenshin's mouth. When no response came from Kenshin he said, "Is this is it?"

"Oro?" Kenshin looked confused.

"Quit with that innocent act, Himura," Saitou said. "You expect me to believe that three people is all you need in your army?"

"No, of course not. That would be unwise, that it would," Kenshin replied. "I was hoping for a chance for signups, that I was."

"Sign ups," he thought about it. "Do you realize that only idiots sign up?"

Kenshin blinked. "Sometimes idiots are the best students."

Saitou sighed, leaning back in his chair. "All right. I'll agree for the sign ups. Ill have you know that I will also be on your army."

"Oro?" Kenshin stared at him, "I thought you would have your own army."

Saitou shook his head, chuckling. "You honest think that I would let you have your own army without me putting myself on it? You're crazy."

"If it is what you want," Kenshin bowed his head.

"The sign up announcements will be made this afternoon. Expect crowds of old people and young boys. If women sign up make them nurses. Something that will ensure their safety. We don't want woman dying."

Kenshin nodded and then left to the shooting range and approached Sanosuke, "Sano, you said that you would join the forces if they need you, correct?"

"Yeah," he said as he shot his gun. It went dead center. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'll be in it too!" Yahiko said.

"Sanosuke I have been asked to be the commander in chief of an army. I chose you to fight with me and two other people."

"Is it me?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin shook his head, "You are much too young, Yahiko, that you are."

Sanosuke set his gun on the table and looked at Kenshin. "You told me you hated killing."

"I did," Kenshin agreed. "But if killing means protecting the people of Japan it is something I must do, that I must."

"But you'd be killing," Yahiko and Sano said.

Kenshin nodded. "I'd be killing to protect Miss Megumi, your wife, and Miss Kaoru, your friend."

"You haven't even met Kaoru," Yahiko protested.

"But I know she is someone the both of you care about. There are a lot of people that others care for and I am willing to kill to protect the ones who are loved and love," Kenshin said. "This will be the last war I shed blood in, that it will."

"You're going to have to speak to Megumi about this," Sanosuke sighed. "It took me cooking for a week just so I could come to the shooting range and learn how to shoot."

Kenshin laughed. "All right."

"You could come for lunch. I'll ask Megumi to cook extra for you," Sanosuke said. "You could talk to her then."

"And meet ugly," Yahiko muttered.

"I'm sure she isn't ugly," Kenshin assured.

"The little missy is blind in her left eye. She won't tell anyone what happened though. Not even Tae or Megumi, who are close to her," Sanosuke explained.

"Yeah and her iris and pupil are black," Yahiko shuddered. "It's freaky to look at."

Sano hit him on the head. "The little missy is good enough to let you stay on her estate and teach you how to use a shinai!"

"She teaches how to use a sword?" Kenshin asked, interested.

"Yeah," Yahiko said. "She teaches the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu."

"Well that settles it," Sano said roughly. "You are coming for lunch. I suggest you not wear that pink shirt."

"But it's not pink," Kenshin protested, "It's red."

"Fuchsia," Yahiko grinned.

"Same goes for your pants. Who wears white pants?" Sano asked and Yahiko and Kenshin stared at Sano's white clothing.

"Besides me," Sano said.

"I'll dress appropriately," Kenshin said, "You needn't worry."

"Right," Sano said and returned to his shooting.

Yahiko grabbed his rifle and started to shoot as well.

Kenshin observed the two and then went off to help his other students.

---------------------

Megumi hung up the phone and turned to Kaoru. "That was Sanosuke," Megumi explained. "His teacher is coming over here for dinner tonight."

"Do you need any help in cooking?" Kaoru asked. "I could help."

"I'll need your help," Megumi said. "I'll tell you what to do, okay?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'll be out in the garden if you need me," Kaoru said as she walked out.

Megumi sighed as she leaned against the wall. She didn't tell Kaoru that the reason for him coming was because Sano wanted to join the army. She wanted so badly to yell at that stupid rooster. Kaoru would've begun sobbing at another male member leaving off to battle. What made things worse was that she could hear Yahiko in the background arguing with Kenshin about fighting as well.

Kaoru stood on the porch, looking at all the flowers and trees. She sighed. When would her father return to her? He hadn't written in so long and she had heard that post was slow due to the troops trying to contact their families and vice versa.

"Miss Kaoru, I need your help now," Megumi called from the window. "We have an hour before they come."

"Coming," Kaoru said and entered the house. She walked in the kitchen and began peeling the potatoes. "What are you planning on cooking?"

"Mashed potatoes, rice, steamed carrots and chicken," Megumi said, "That sound good?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded as she rinsed the potatoes. After she was done peeling the doorbell rang.

"I hope it's not them," Megumi hoped. "Get the door, please."

Kaoru swept out and went to the door. She opened the door and her heart crumbled. 'Oh God no! Please no! Don't let it be!'

"Telegram," the man said. "Here you go ma'am." He looked sadly at her as he handed the small paper to her.

Kaoru took it with shaky fingers and slowly opened the note. She read it aloud, "Miss Kamiya. Stop. Your father is dead. Stop. He died in honor. Stop. He has already been buried. Stop. We will notify location later. Stop. Best wishes. Stop. Sympathy. Stop..." Kaoru's voice cracked at 'sympathy' and her face crushed in sadness and fury.

"I am sorry, Miss Kamiya," the man said and bowed. He left without another word. Leaving her in the doorframe, the note in her shaky hands.

"No...no..." tears filled her eyes and she dropped the note. "NO!" She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Dad! Daddy! Daddy!" Her mother was taken from her and now her father. An emptiness swept over her. She couldn't believe it, but it was on that note.

"Kaoru?" Megumi entered the living room, to see Kaoru sobbing on the floor, the door still opened. "Kaoru!" She rushed beside her and put her hand on Kaoru's back. "What's wrong."

"He's...dead!" she choked. "Daddy!" She shook her head, her hands in her face.

Megumi looked at the telegram and picked it up. She read it aloud, making Kaoru sob louder. "Oh Kaoru!" she held Kaoru tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"DADDY!" she screamed between sobs. "He's gone!!! He left me!"

"Shhh," Megumi said and gently helped her up. "Let's take you to your room."

Kaoru shook all the way to her room and then toppled willingly on the bed and sobbed. Her entire body shaking violently.

Megumi left and closed the door. She went to finish dinner, leaving Kaoru to mourn.

----------

**Crisa Rei:** Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it. I look forward to your reviews.

Kaoru's blindness in the left eye has been caused by some unfortunate event. I cannot tell you for it will be in later chapters as to why she had been blinded in that eye. Her blindness serves a purpose in this story.

Review

Review

Review


	2. Street Fights and Women's Rights

**Disclaimer:** Eat a chicken.

**Why I wrote this story:** I wrote this story because during the night I couldn't sleep. My Kenshin poster is above my bed so I stared at it for a while and fell asleep. I dreamt that I was Kaoru but I was blind in my left eye. I was fighting in a war with a handgun. Kenshin was also there. Muahahaha but I can't tell you what the dream was about because I'm writing about it. So thanks subconscious ness for allowing me to dream.

Romance/Action/Drama

Rating: PG-13/R

Reader Discretion is advised

Please forgive an misspellings or grammar errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

-------------------

Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

Chapter Two: Street Fights and Women's Rights

------------------

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Sanosuke opened the door to the Kamiya Mansion. "Home sweet, home, eh Yahiko?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Yahiko said as they entered the house.

"It is a lovely house, that it is," Kenshin said, looking around.

Megumi approached and bowed. "Welcome to our home, Himura Kenshin." She looked at Sano and tried to tell him with her eyes that something was wrong. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Sano was oblivious as to why Megumi kept making her eyes widen when she looked at him. "Where's Missy I want her to meet Kenshin as well."

Megumi sighed and looked down as she sat. "Kaoru recently got a telegram regarding her father's situation. He died on the field."

Sano and Yahiko's eyes widened and both exclaimed, "He _died_?!"

"That's correct," she nodded. "She's in her room, crying."

"I am sorry to hear that, that I am," Kenshin said. "May I see her?"

Megumi looked shocked as to Kenshin's request to see a mourning woman who had enclosed herself in her room. She looked at Sanosuke who was in utter shock still. "I don't think she'd like to be bothered, right now Mr. Himura."

"Forgive me for asking you," Kenshin said. "I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Where is your restroom?" Kenshin asked.

"Down the hall, past five doors on your left," Megumi answered. "There's a sign on it that says 'Restroom'."

Kenshin bowed and left the three of them to discuss further information on Kaoru's suffering.

------------------------

Kenshin walked along the halls and entered the bathroom. Then he went up the stairs after using the bathroom. He listened intently for crying and heard the steady going sobbing.

He stopped by the door and knocked softly.

"Go away!" the girl cried out. "I don't want anything."

"Miss Kaoru..." he said and he heard a gasp. "You do not know me, but my name is Himura Kenshin. I was wanting to know if you were okay, that I was."

He heard silence to his question. "I'm coming in, is that okay?"

No answer.

"Miss Kaoru?" he turned the knob. "Miss Kaoru?" He saw no one in the bedroom and heard water rushing. His eyes grew wide and he rushed to the bathroom and opened the door. "Miss Kaoru, suicide is not the answer, that it is not!"

His violet eyes settled on the cream naked body of the girl. She was in the position of getting into the bath.

She screamed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it hurriedly around her body. Her eyes were still filled with tears and that was when he noticed the patch across her left eye.

He blinked and blushed hard. "Er...uh..." he turned around abruptly, trying to erase her naked self from his mind. "I am deeply sorry, that I am!"

She slammed the door and locked it, making Kenshin feel even worse. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of her image. He had to admit, she was indeed beautiful, but what happened to her eye? He decided not to ask since he was already on her bad side.

He went down the stairs.

"Find the bathroom all right?" Megumi asked. "We're about to eat."

"Took you a long time to use the bathroom," Sano teased, knowing exactly what Kenshin had done.

"Oro?"

"I'll go and get Kaoru," Megumi said and then started for her room, disappearing.

"Megumi...she's still up tight about the whole me joining the army," Sanosuke explained. "She wouldn't look at me in the eye and I could've sworn I saw tears in her eyes."

"She is frightened, that she is. Kaoru's father has died and now Miss Megumi thinks that you may die," Kenshin explained. "I will tell her that I will do my best to protect my people, that I will."

-----------------------------

Who was that man? The man with red hair and violet eyes. They had stared at her and she had screamed in surprise. Suicide. Why would she commit suicide? Kaoru sighed. Now her father was gone. Leaving the estate and everything else he owned, in her hands.

Now she had to worry about men after her money and possessions. She wanted someone who loved her, not her money. She took off her patch. Did he notice it? He went so crimson. She giggled. He looked so funny. Like a deer in headlights.

She dressed for lunch. A white halter-top, summer dress with red magnolias dancing about on it. She brushed out her dark hair and tied it up in white and red ribbons. She then picked out a white patch for her eye. She slipped on some white sandals and then headed for the dining room.

"Miss Megumi?" she called as she approached.

"Coming!" she heard her reply and then Megumi appeared in the hallway. "Yes, Kaoru?"

"I want to sit across from our guest. I want to see him," Kaoru instructed.

"Yes Kaoru," Megumi smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

Kaoru nodded. "Fine. I will call afterwards to find out where my father is buried and bring some incense and flowers to his grave to honor him."

"Of course," Megumi replied. "I'll join you."

"Thank you Megumi," Kaoru said and the two walked out into the dining room.

Kaoru sat across from Kenshin, next to Megumi, who sat next to Yahiko. Sano sat by Kenshin. "Lunch is served," Megumi said. "Help yourself to anything."

"It looks delicious, that it does, Miss Megumi," Kenshin said, helping himself to the mashed potatoes.

Further into the lunch Kenshin was telling Megumi about the war.

"You are aware that your husband wants to join?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi nodded.

"And you are concerned?"

Another nod.

"If you will allow him to join I give you my word I'll protect him, that I will. I would gladly give my life for you to see his face again," Kenshin said as he noticed tears in Megumi's eyes.

"...Megumi..." Sanosuke was at a loss for words of comfort. He wasn't the best comforter or the most romantic, but he loved his fox. "I'll be fine. You can trust me."

Her shoulders started shaking with silent tears. It was clearly visible that she was crying for tears stroke down her face and onto the tablecloth.

Kaoru put her arms around Megumi as Megumi leaned into Kaoru. "Megumi..." Kaoru said. "It's a risk that I was willing to take. My father...my father was the last member of the family I had. This war, my father wanted so badly to fight in it and he asked my permission and I granted him permission."

"I...know..." Megumi said. "I...I...You are very...brave...Kaoru...for allowing...your father...war..."

"Megumi!" Sanosuke said. "Can we talk about this in the kitchen, please?" He stood up as Megumi nodded and shakily pulled away from Kaoru.

"Yahiko, could you please get me a Tylenol. It's in my room," Megumi asked and Yahiko ran off. Megumi stood up and followed Sano in the kitchen.

-------------------

"Megumi..." he embraced her once they were inside and she sobbed into his shirt. "I'll be fine. I promise I'll come back to you. I promise with all my heart."

"I know...It's just...I don't want to see you get hurt," she said as she clutched his shirt in her fists.

"Look at me," he let go of her and tilted her chin so her eyes could meet his. "I love you and you love me. That's why we got married. If I do get hurt the only way I'll truly get hurt is to see you hurt. Or you leave me while I'm gone."

"I would do no such thing-!"

"Listen!" he said firmly. "I will not hurt. A bullet will not hurt me as much as you can. You have the power to hurt my insides. Something that will never heal. Gunshot wounds can heal. Understand?"

"You're concerned of me leaving you?"

"Yes," he told truthfully. "My friends at war, their wives had left them."

"I would never!" Megumi said.

"Can we seal our agreement? If I go I won't hurt. If I go you won't leave?" And with a nod of her head he sealed the contract with his lips pressed against hers. He could feel her return the kiss and he deepened it even more.

-------------------------

Kaoru ate silently, chewing slowly. She stole a glance at Kenshin and then returned her gaze to her plate.

"Miss Kaoru..." his voice broke the awkward silence that hung between the two.

"Yes?" she looked up at him and saw him smile. Was he laughing? Was he laughing at her eye?

"I heard that you teach a sword style called the 'Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu'. Am I not mistaken?" he asked.

"No, you are not," Kaoru said.

"Where, might I ask, is your training area?"

"I have a dojo on this estate," she replied. "It's past the barn."

"How many students do you have?"

"Ten currently," she replied as she sipped her lemonade. "Why do you ask?"

"I am also a swordsman. Though I have given up the way of the sword. I still carry one with me. I was wondering if you could show me your style today?" he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'd be happy to," she answered with a smile. "But I can't. Maybe some other time."

He let out a sigh of relief and dreaded to bring up the subject again but, "Miss Kaoru, please forgive me for disturbing your bath."

Kaoru laughed. "It's fine. Really. Sano's done it a few times and Yahiko once. They all think that I'm going to commit suicide."

"Why's that?"

She pointed to her left eye. "All because I cannot see out of my left eye."

"What happened to your left eye?" he asked, watching her expression change from happiness to rage. "My apologies I shouldn't have asked." He said quickly.

"It's fine," she replied and went back to eating, without answering his question. "I understand that you need more troops. Sano told Megumi over the phone."

"Yes," he nodded. "I only have four members of my group so far."

"Really? Well are you having sign ups?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Kenshin answered.

"Where do you sign up?" she asked.

"At the police stations," he said.

-----------------------------------

Kaoru walked towards the police station after four PM. The lunch had ended at two. She entered to see dozens of men, boys and a handful of women waiting in line. She let out an exasperated sigh as she headed towards the back.

"Women first," the police chief called and Kaoru rolled her eyes as she walked to the front of the line with a few others. A small teenage girl stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kaoru turned around, "Yes?"

"What are you signing up for?"

"I want to fight in the battle," Kaoru replied.

"Me too. Shinomori Aoshi is fighting so I know I'll be safe as long as he's around."

"Who's Shinomori Aoshi?"

She giggled. "He's my master, but..." she leaned and whispered. "I love him."

Kaoru smiled sweetly at the girl, "My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Mine's Makimachi Misao," she replied with a large smile. "And this is Tae."

Tae smiled warmly at her. "I'm sighing up to be a cook and Tsubame is signing up to be a nurse."

Kaoru looked at Tsubame, "How old are you?"

"Eleven," she said, "But I don't get queasy and I'm good around bloody situations."

Kaoru smiled. "That's good to know."

"Next!"

Kaoru realized she was next and gulped as the police chief grabbed her roughly by the arm and shoved her in the room. "Sit!" he barked and she sat.

She noticed Kenshin sitting across the table. She was mildly surprised but he was more surprised. "Miss Kaoru?"

She nodded. "I want to sign up."

"As a cook or a nurse?" he asked.

"Neither. I want to fight!" she stated and chortles filled the room.

"Mr. Himura, you can clearly see this woman is handicapped and she wants to fight," the chief laughed.

"I am clearly aware of it, that I am," Kenshin replied and he turned to her. "Miss Kaoru, why do you want to fight so badly?"

"To avenge my father," she whispered and the men stopped laughing. They respected her for wanting to avenge her father. Everyone respected that request.

"Why not ask someone else?" Kenshin asked.

She shook her head, "This is something I must do. The Chinese...they killed my father! I must put an end to them! I don't want them killing anyone else! I want to protect Japan like my father did!"

The chief snickered, "I told you idiots would want to sign up."

Kaoru grew angry and stood up. "I assure you I am no idiot! I am doing this for my father and all of Japan! I suggest you back off for me wanting to protect what I love!"

The chief glowered at her in a menacing way.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin spoke softly. "Please sit down."

Kaoru was surprised by Kenshin's soft tone and she stopped yelling abruptly. She sat down. "Please, Mr. Himura. I want to fight. For my father's life..."

"We cannot allow her to fight!" the men protested. "She's half blind and she's a woman!"

He held up a hand, silencing them. "Miss Kaoru, please stop by my house. We will discuss this privately." He read the fear on her face. "I promise I will not lay a hand upon you, that I won't."

Kaoru seemed calmer and she stood up and bowed, leaving, unaware of the police chief following her.

Kenshin watched the police chief keenly. "Excuse me," he got up from his seat and followed the police chief.

-----------------------

"Stop right there bitch!" The police chief shouted as Kaoru was walking down the sidewalk.

Kaoru halted and turned around. **SLAP!** A tingly sensation filled her cheek. "Who in the hell do you think you are! You're a stupid blind wench! We will have no use for a blind, handicapped woman!"

She stood there, anger burning in her eyes. She drew her shinai and got in her stance. She closed both of her eyes. "I will not allow someone to just come up and tell me off!" Several people stopped to watch as the police chief drew out his beating stick.

The police chief grinned maliciously at her. "You will pay for daring to speak against a man."

"I am sorry, but we do not live in the past! Women now obey only themselves! We have rights!"

The chief charged at her only to clang with her shinai. She jumped up as he attacked her feet. She did all this with her eyes shut.

She struck him on the head and he stumbled backwards. She landed on the ground gracefully and sensed a calm presence.

"Enough," the voice made her open her eyes to face Kenshin's back. He had struck the man into the ground, his sword touching his throat. "You will bring no harm to Miss Kaoru, that you will not."

The chief panted and looked at Kenshin with wide eyes. "Fine. Fine! Just don't point that thing at me!"

Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned around to face Kaoru. "I think this street fight has ended, don't you agree?"

Kaoru had wanted to continue the fight and show that bastard, but she nodded as she tucked her shinai back on her waist belt. She bowed and turned around and started towards the limo.

Kenshin went back inside, a pleasant smile on his face. He had to give her credit for fighting. _'Her eyes were closed and yet she managed to hit her target and avoid his attacks,_' he thought as Misao entered.

--------------------------------

Kaoru came back home and entered her room. She locked her room and sat near the window. She closed her eyes. _'Father, no matter what, I will avenge your death!'_

-------------------------------

**Crisa Rei**: Well how'd ya like the second chapter and yes the chapter titles will rhyme. Anyways no information on anything thus far. So far Kenshin's people are: Saitou, Seijirou Hiko, Sagara Sanosuke and Shinomori Aoshi.


	3. Past Pains and Broken Canes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin, though I wish he were my boy toy. :grins evilly:

Romance/Action/Drama

Rating: PG-13/R

Reader Discretion is advised

Please forgive an misspellings or grammar errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

-------------------

Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

Chapter Three: Past Pains and Broken Canes

------------------

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Kaoru took the piece of paper from Sano. "This is where Kenshin lives."

"An apartment complex?" Kaoru looked at Sano, "but he seems so rich..."

"He's waiting for his home to be built," Sanosuke explained. "Right now he's just living in a grubby, crappy area on the bad side of town."

"Will he be okay there?" Kaoru asked.

"Kenshin can take care of himself if you haven't figured that out yet," Sanosuke said, "He said you can meet him in an hour or in thirty minutes. It'll take you half an hour just to get there."

"I better leave now," Kaoru looked at her watch, "It's already six. I don't want to walk in that side of town late at night." She grabbed her blue coat and put it on. "Thanks Sanosuke." She then left and took her car.

"...Whatever..." Sano said and was greeted by Megumi. "Megumi...?"

She handed him some tea. "Kaoru has been acting differently. Have you noticed? Now she sits in her room and stares out the window, expecting her father to come home..."

"She'll be fine. She's strong," Sanosuke answered.

--------------------------------------

Kaoru got out of her car and went up to his apartment. She passed by an apartment filled with guys drinking, making her feel nervous. Even more nervous when they came out and hooted at her.

She was about to knock on the door of his apartment when one of the guys yanked her by the arm. "Hey!" Kaoru stormed around to face them. "Don't touch me you filthy pig!"

"Oh baby, I just wanted to have some fun," he grinned at her and pulled her closer, but she yanked away and pulled out her shinai. "What happened to your eye? Let's take off the patch!"

"Yeah!" the other guys agreed.

"Don't mess with me or I'll beat you from here to Okinawa!" Kaoru threatened as she got into her stance. Then a guy landed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled as another guy grabbed the patch and ripped it off.

She instinctively closed her left eye.

"Open your eye!" the fat man demanded and she shook her head and then kicked him in the groin. He stumbled backwards, yelling. She then stepped on her hugger's toe and he immediately let go.

_'Please let his door be open,_' she thought and then she ran to Kenshin's apartment and opened the door. _'Thank God!'_

"Get her!" they all shouted.

She smirked, "Bye!" She slammed the door and locked it, placing her back to the door.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin entered the living room; a bathrobe draped around him and his hair was damp. His sword in hand. "Are you all right? I heard shouting, that I did." Right when he said that the door crashed down and the guys appeared, grinning maliciously.

"Uh...no...I think I accidentally brought guests," she stuttered as she pulled out her shinai again.

"Please step back, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin ordered and Kaoru obeyed. "I do not want people who are uninvited into my home. Especially to hurt an innocent young woman, such as Miss Kaoru, that I don't."

"Oh yeah, shrimp! What are you going to do about it?" the fat guy questioned. "That girl begged us to fight her."

"Liar!" Kaoru shouted and Kenshin stepped forward, making her quiet again.

"I will protect Miss Kaoru, that I will," Kenshin replied. "I do not wish to fight, but if I must." He got into a stance.

"Bring it on," the fat dude grabbed a beer bottle and broke it, leaving pointed edges as his weapon. He then charged at Kenshin and Kenshin sliced the beer bottle in half, clean cut.

"I am afraid you are without a weapon," Kenshin pointed out as everyone stared at the clean cut bottle in his hand. And then a skinny guy ran at him with a dagger.

"Kaoru, drop," he said and Kaoru kneeled down as the guy sailed through the air over her and into the wall. She winced as she heard the crash.

"Now anyone else want to?" Kenshin asked as he picked up the skinny guy and threw him at the people, who caught him, stumbling out the door. "Have a nice day."

They all ran to their own apartment, "He almost killed me!" A man shouted as they locked the door.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as he placed the door back in its hinges. "I shouldn't have invited you over to a place like this."

She rose, "It's fine." She placed her hand over her left eye. "Do you...might you have a patch I could use?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I am sorry again."

"Damn it," Kaoru said, collapsing on a moth eaten couch. Her hand still covering her eye.

"You may let down your hand, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as he handed her some tea.

She shook her head. "The reason I need a patch is because...my eye looks gruesome."

"I think I've seen more disgusting things then a blind eye, that I have," Kenshin replied, sitting across from her.

She let her hand slowly down, her eye still close. She drank the tea. "...Yahiko hates it. Sanosuke's afraid to look at it and Megumi doesn't seem to mind it."

"She's a doctor, isn't she?" Kenshin asked. "She shouldn't be bothered by those things. May I see?"

Kaoru looked at him and set the tea on the table. "I don't...I don't think..."

"Please Miss Kaoru," Kenshin prompted. "I promise I will not flinch or anything."

Kaoru tilted her head foreword, her bangs blocking her eyes as she opened her left eye. She then faced him once more and waited for his expression to change to disgust or fright. Instead he smiled which shocked her.

"Miss Kaoru has a special eye," Kenshin said, "That she does."

She felt uncomfortable and she fiddled with her dress. "What do you mean?"

"Usually a blind eye is fogged over. Your eye iris is just black. You have a very special eye. If you could do me a favor and close your right eye."

"But I won't be able to-"

"Trust me."

Those two words sent shivers up her spine, but she nodded slowly and closed her right eye. She could still see. She saw out of her left eye. Everything had a yellow tinge, but she saw! She could see! Then Kenshin moved, as if in slow motion and approached her slowly. He kneeled in front of her and spoke, his mouth moved in slow motion but his voice was normal.

"What do you see?"

"You."

"Am I fast or slow?"

"Slow. Your words come out of your mouth before I can see it move."

"You can open your other eye now."

She obeyed and her left eye went to blackness. She couldn't see anything out of it anymore. She saw Kenshin sitting back on the couch.

"Your left eye slow things down for you. If I threw something at you you'd be able to dodge it before it gets a foot close to you. You could dodge bullets if you wanted. Miss Kaoru, do you want to be on the force?"

"Yes!" she said. "I do. Not only because of my father but I want to protect the ones I love. That's my saying for my style of swordsmanship."

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded. "I know how to shoot a 22 rifle."

"Small..." he thought. "I want to give you a handgun. It's large, but it's a special gun. It's light in weight and the bullets are metallic silver. The bullets can penetrate through anything. Anything at all. They promise to hit its target and shoot out very speedily."

"I see."

"The gun is called 'Silver Sakura'," Kenshin said. "It's meant for women to protect themselves, but you could do so much more with that gun on the field. Your father, I understand, was a very good guns man."

She nodded.

"What happened to your mother? What did she do?"

She closed her eyes. She thought about her mother. Her mother was always sick, but managed to knit, cook and clean with Kaoru's help. Her mother had fainting spells and it grew often. _'Mom...it hurts to remember you...'_ She saw her mother fall to the ground, her dark hair everywhere.

Her father had rushed in and turned to face her- She couldn't remember anymore. "I can't...I can't...remember. It hurts..." She had tears in her eyes as she lifted her face. "My past...My past was never a joyful one..."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have pried," Kenshin apologized. "Miss Kaoru I will gladly accept you on my army. It is my decision and I don't care how many protests I'll get. I got plenty when I said Miss Misao could fight as well. Even from Aoshi, who threatened to break my neck."

"I see," Kaoru smiled. "She's in love with Aoshi. She wants to fight by his side."

"And that she will," Kenshin stood up and held out his hand. "It was nice talking to you Miss Kaoru."

She rose and took his hand and shook it, "It was nice talking to you as well, Kenshin."

"I'll walk you to your car," Kenshin said, "Those men are always doing things like that."

Kaoru nodded.

-------------------------------------

Kaoru drove back to her house and then walked up to her room. She locked her door and sat on her bed. _'My past...when Mother fainted Dad...dad....'_ She couldn't continue and she put her face in the pillows as she heard Megumi.

"Your food is before the door," Megumi spoke and left.

Kaoru couldn't bring herself to remember those years. So long ago. Ten years...ago...of pain and torment.

-------------------

Kenshin sat in his apartment. "My room needs a definite sprucing up."

Kenshin looked down at the floor and at the new list. Saitou had put American troops on his army. He didn't have a grudge against America...it was just America could take things too far and some of them were not as skilled as the Japanese.

"Ronald Manning, Bryan Keith, Steven Flores, Carmen Dolores, Andy Henshin, William Osterle," Kenshin made a face. "Who named these people? The names are hard to pronounce."

And he went back to attempting to read the list of Americans. Now he had a hundred men. More than he would need. He lay down across the couch, scanning over the paper.

----------------

She remembered when she was fourteen she hated using that black cane. Each time she would accidentally break it and her father would yell at her. Finally she got used to not seeing out of her left eye and she trained herself not to need a cane to feel what was on the left side.

She had one favorite cane. It was white with detailed cherry blossoms on the handle. She still had it in her closet, tucked away.

Then she remembered Kenshin. His apartment was filthy, old and tattered. She couldn't allow him to stay in that kind of neighborhood. "We have lots of room here," she said. "He can stay here." Though talking to herself she knew everyone would agree.

She reached over to the phone and dialed his number that Sanosuke had given to her.

--------------

"Miss Kaoru, I cannot," Kenshin said into the phone. "I'd be a bother."

"No you wouldn't," she replied. "There's plenty of room here and there's plenty of food. And if you'd feel guilty staying at my home for free you could do some chores."

"...Miss Kaoru. I cannot," Kenshin said. "Are you sure you would want me staying at your house?"

"Of course," she said. "You keep living at that place and you'll surely die one way or another. Everyone will agree. I know they will. You will have people to come home to and you won't be as lonely. I know what being alone feels like." There was a long pause, "Since...my father passed away..."

He took in a breath at the mention of her father. "All right. I'll move in."

"All you need to bring is your clothing and necessities," she told him. "You may come whenever you like."

That was that. Himura Kenshin would be moving in with two girls and two guys. He smiled; she was right. He would have people to look forward to seeing at home.

------------------

**Crisa Rei:** I am done. Yay! Very hard chapter to write. Due to the fact that I am stalling for the next chapter.


	4. Mourning for You, Training for Two

**Disclaimer:** Kenshin, you boy toy.

Romance/Action/Drama

Rating: PG-13/R

Reader Discretion is advised

Please forgive an misspellings or grammar errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

-------------------

Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

Chapter Four: Mourning for You, Training for Two

------------------

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Kaoru was surprised to see Kenshin settled in the next morning. When Kaoru had entered the kitchen in her see through night robe and her pink pajamas underneath Megumi was practically shoving pancakes down Kenshin's throat.

"Good morning, Kaoru," Megumi greeted. "Sleep well?" Megumi cleared her throat and coughed. Then her eyes shifted from Kaoru to Megumi's clothing and Kaoru got the notice.

"Yes I did," she blushed. "I better go and change." She didn't want to show off her stomach. After all her pajamas were more than comfortable. She rushed out.

"Was that...Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked Megumi as he stared at the place that Kaoru had been standing.

Megumi laughed. "Be careful she walks around in her underwear too."

He gulped down his food. "And Sanosuke's okay with this?"

"He's usually out," Megumi said. "Yahiko is usually training."

"Miss Kaoru never showed me her style of swordsmanship," Kenshin just realized.

"Is today your day off? I'm sure she could show it to you today," Megumi suggested.

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm going to start training Miss Kaoru."

Megumi's grasp on the teacup loosened and the cup fell from her fingers to the floor. It crashed, creating a mess. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Miss Megumi?!" Kenshin got up suddenly to help her. "Are you all right? Didn't Miss Kaoru tell you that she would be serving in my army?"

"N-no...she didn't...she can't!" Megumi said as she picked up the pieces of the cup. "She can't just throw her life away."

"Miss Megumi, I'm sure she is doing what she thinks is right. She is simply following her heart," Kenshin tried to comfort her.

"Why can't she follow her heart to the mall?" Megumi sighed as she threw the pieces in the trash. "She's always doing rash things. Always! For as long as I have known her! There was that one time where she followed her father to an alley way and almost got raped had it not been for her father!" she clasped her hands to her mouth.

Kenshin looked surprised. _'Miss Kaoru was almost raped?'_ he wanted to ask. "I didn't hear anything, Miss Megumi," he said. "In fact this conversation never happened."

Megumi sighed and nodded.

"Sano tells me you are well with medicine. We need a doctor. We already have a nurse," Kenshin said. "You'd be safe doctoring people."

"You want me to join?" Megumi stuttered. "I couldn't. I can't just leave the house alone. Unattended."

"It won't be. Yahiko will be staying."

"He can't stay here alone!" Megumi argued.

"Miss Megumi, why are you so afraid?"

Megumi looked away and Kaoru entered, wearing a kimono. "Miss Megumi, I am going to visit my father's grave. Would you like to come?"

"Of course," Megumi nodded with tears in her eyes. "Let me dress."

"May I accompany you, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course," Kaoru said, "I'll be waiting in the car for the both of you." She turned and Kenshin could've sworn he saw tears slip down her cheeks.

--------------------

Kenshin sat in the back, wearing his usual white gi and red (is it red?) haori. He had tabi socks on and the traditional old Japanese clothing.

Megumi wore her blue kimono. In her lap sat dozens of lilacs and incense.

Kaoru was wearing a yellow kimono with orange designs around it and a dark orange obi. She had a purple ribbon in her hair. He couldn't help but think in his mind she was meant for kimonos rather than the modern clothing.

Kenshin stared out the window, watching the blurs go by. The drive was long and uneventful.

Kaoru parked in the parking lot and they all got out. "It's this way," she said with a quaver in her voice. She had a paper bag in her hand. Some gifts, most likely.

Kenshin and Megumi followed, keeping the silence of the graveyard. The smell of different incense were all around and several people were visiting their loved ones.

They came upon a mini stone shrine. Its height barely met his knees.

"This is it," Kaoru said. "This is where my father was buried. They said they would place a small shrine on it." She kneeled down. Megumi kneeled beside her and put the incense on the bowl. She lit it and the smoke rose.

Kenshin stood behind the two and bowed to the shrine. He had nothing to offer, though he wished he did. Then an idea struck him.

Kaoru prayed in silence as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Megumi joined her though she wasn't crying as badly. "Kamiya-san...I thank you for introducing me to your daughter. She is indeed, a great wonderful woman. She has blossomed so much since you left. I promise to teach her how to cook better and mold her into a respecting wife."

At this Kaoru gasped and her eyes opened. Wife?! Her father only introduced Megumi to her so Megumi could teach her how to be a good wife? Her father! Of course. That was all her good father had done! Teach her and mold her! What if she didn't want to be molded into a silent, obedient wife? What if she didn't want to marry?

"You told me you wanted your daughter to be the best wife and marry the best man. You said if you did pass away I am the one to approve the marriage," Megumi prayed. "I will take care of Kaoru."

Kaoru could not interrupt. It would be rude. Kaoru lifted her head and then slowly arranged the flowers on the tiny shrine. She took out some pictures of her mother and herself and placed them inside the shrine. "Be well Father. Take care of Mother."

Kaoru stood up and sobbed silently as Megumi rose as well. They stepped aside and waited for Kenshin to add something.

Kenshin stepped forward and kneeled to pray. "Mr. Kamiya, although I do not know you I happen to know your daughter. Your daughter is a very courageous, fire spirited girl. She is lovely and beautiful. I cannot offer you anything except one thing. I can offer your daughter my protection. I will protect her for as long as she wants me to. That is all I can offer."

Kaoru was shocked to hear Kenshin's kind words. Kaoru closed her eyes and said another small prayer. _'Please protect Kenshin during the battle, Father.'_

"Let us leave," Kaoru said quietly and Kenshin nodded

--------------

"Miss Kaoru, if you do not wish to be here we can leave," Kenshin said, noticing her wince every time a gun shot was fired.

"No," she replied. "I want to be here." She clasped the headphones on her ears.

"Can you hear me?" Kenshin asked as he, too, put on his red headphones.

"Barely!" she yelled.

"Good!" he yelled back and then he set the briefcase on the counter and clicked it open, revealing the Silver Sakura gun. He got out the box of bullets. "I want to see you put the bullets in. They're hard to put in as single bullets. If you can't put them in by singles, I have the ten pack."

She nodded as he handed her the gun and single bullets. She fumbled around as she put the bullets in. They were shiny and metallic. They were also slippery to put in and they kept falling on to the counter, from her hands. "I can't..."

"Try the ten pack then," he handed her a bunch of bullets formed together and she put that pack in perfectly. "Good. Are you right handed or left?"

"Right," she said.

"Forgive me for getting close to you, but I promise I will not put my hands where they do not belong, that I do," he said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her arms as she held the gun.

She tensed at his touch, but remembered his promise and relaxed. She felt his foot slip her left foot forward. "Keep your feet apart. Left foot in front of your right," he whispered gently in her ear. "Now your right hand pushes the gun forward and your left pulls it back, giving you balance. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Good. Now remember to keep your left hand under your right hand. Pull in the gun slightly while keeping your right elbow locked and bend your left elbow. Put your left elbow below your right. Not directly underneath," he watched as she handled the gun and rearranged her arms and elbows. "Good. Now put the tip of your index finger on the trigger. Now inhale."

He felt her body rise. "Exhale half way and then hold it," Kenshin said and her body fell slightly. "Aim and fire."

She lined up the front sight with the rear sight and made sure the tip of the gun was in the small red circle of the target. She shot and her arms jolted back.

Kenshin squinted. "You "

"I did?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded and then laughed. He turned away and continued to chuckle. "Miss Kaoru...forgive me for laughing...at you..."

She blinked and laughed herself. "It's fine."

He turned and held her once more in his arms. "Now shoot."

She lined up the sights again and then shot. Her arms wanted to jolt back, but Kenshin's strong grip forced them to stay forward.

He squinted at the target once more. "It hit. Not bulls-eye but it hit the out area. You need tot rain your arms not to pull back when it kicks back."

"Right..." Kaoru said, "How do I do that?"

A simple, small smile appeared on his lips. "Practice."

She smiled back and then went back to gun. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and directed where to shoot. "Shoot."

She shot.

-------------

They arrived home and Kaoru's arms felt as though they weren't there. She couldn't feel her arms and she bit her lip to keep from complaining.

"Miss Megumi, ice please," Kenshin asked and Megumi nodded as he turned to Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, you shouldn't have overworked yourself, that you shouldn't."

"I wanted to," she snapped angrily at him and he softly shook his head once more, his red bangs swaying with his head.

_'She's a stubborn one, that she is,'_ he thought as he sat on the couch.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke entered the room and he patted Kaoru's shoulder and she winced. "Something wrong, Missy?"

"My arms hurt," she explained.

"They're going to hurt worse tomorrow!" he chortled. He sat next to Kenshin and turned on the TV. "Wonder what's on. Hey Megumi! Want to watch a scary movie?"

Megumi entered with two packs of ice. "Sounds like a relaxing thing to do. Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded as Megumi strapped the bags of ice to her arms. "I'll make the popcorn," Kaoru volunteered. "Where's Yahiko?"

"Yahiko ran off with his friends somewhere," Sano muttered.

"You don't know where he is?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Sanosuke! We are entitled of taking care of him! We adopted him! We are his family and it is our duty to know where he is and what he is doing at all times!"

"Relax, I asked him," Megumi said. "He's down at the Pizza Place with Tsubame and Soujirou and I will make the popcorn since your arms are hurt."

"Okay," she relaxed and went over to the couch and sat down as Sanosuke popped in the DVD.

"Ah, I love this movie," Sanosuke said.

"Please tell me it's not 'The Ring'," Kaoru groaned as she grabbed a pillow. "I hate this movie."

"Then snuggle close to Kenshin and I'm sure he'll protect you," Sanosuke teased as he grinned. The pillow hit him square in the face. "Hey! I'm sure Kenshin wouldn't mind, would ya Kenshin?"

"Oro?" Kenshin didn't want to be involved.

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "At least the two of you are sitting on the same couch."

"Eep.." Kaoru shifted uncomfortably as Megumi sat next to Sanosuke, two bowls in hand. She handed a bowl to Kenshin and the other to Sano.

"We might drop them," Megumi said and Kaoru nodded with a weak giggle as the movie started.

"Aieeeeeeekkkeeeeeee!" both Megumi and Kaoru screamed as the girl on television screamed when she opened the door, making Sano and Kenshin jump.

Megumi had landed on Sanosuke when she jumped in her chair. She gripped his shirt and kept on watching.

"Megumi...you're cutting off the circulation to my legs," Sanosuke pointed out.

"Shut up and let me watch!" she said, but slipped off of his lap.

Kaoru was clutching the pillow closely to her chest as she watched.

Moments later another scary part played when the guy was getting electrocuted and Kaoru shoved her face in the pillow as a comforting hand rubbed her back and she looked up, astonished. She noticed it was Kenshin's hand resting on her back as fingers danced across her back in a soothing way.

She relaxed slightly as the movie rolled on. She looked over at Megumi, who was snuggled close into Sanosuke's side and he was stroking her hair as she watched the movie. She looked at Kenshin, who hadn't jumped since the beginning. No fear was in his eyes and he almost looked disgusted with the movie. Why?

Then the really scary parts came and Kaoru and Megumi screamed in fright and enjoyment. Kaoru wasn't aware that she was clutching Kenshin's shirt tightly, barely giving him room to breath.

Megumi was choking Sano as she shook his neck in fright.

Kenshin looked away from the screen and smiled at Megumi killing Sanosuke. He looked over at the frightened woman who was clutching his shirt. He hesitated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked surprised but it was washed away when another frightening scene played and she put her face in his shirt.

-------------------

Kaoru had fallen asleep on the couch. Her feet on Kenshin's lap as the movie ended. She mumbled softly in deep sleep.

"Wasn't that the greatest movie ever?" Sanosuke asked.

"No!" Megumi said, still shaking. "That girl gives me the creeps."

"I didn't enjoy it," Kenshin said. "So many people died and I didn't fully understand it. I didn't see anything scary about it except the man committing suicide startled me a bit."

"You should become a critic, Kenshin," Sanosuke muttered. "Either that or a foot stool." He nodded to Kaoru's feet on his lap.

Kenshin looked down, "She fell asleep. I thought she would stay up just to see the other scary parts."

"She can never stay up for an entire movie," Megumi explained. "The only one she actually stays up for is 'Titanic' to see Jack all the time."

He laughed and looked at Kaoru. "She looks so calm when she sleeps."

"I think sleeping is the only thing that keeps her away from life," Megumi said as she covered Kaoru. "Let her rest here for tonight."

Kenshin nodded and carefully got up, removing her feet from his lap. "She has been training hard, that she has."

"She's training for both you and her father, you know that," Megumi said.

"Me?"

"Yes," Megumi nodded. "Ask her in the morning."

-----------------------------------

Crisa Rei: Another chapter done. –sigh- Wish more people would read it though. It has a good message if you read hard enough. Well you'll get the message at the end of this story.


	5. Learn the Past, Save Mine for Last

Disclaimer: Mwahahaha I own this plot and thus it stands

Romance/Action/Drama

Rating: PG-13/R

Reader Discretion is advised

Please forgive an misspellings or grammar errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

0000000000000

Chapter Five: Learn the Past, Save Mine for Last

0000000000000

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Kaoru tumbled out of bed, her body hitting the floor softly as she tugged the dark blankets with her. She groaned slightly, wishing it were not morning. She slowly opened her eyes, her left eye greeting darkness, her right greeting daylight. She placed her hand over her left eye and then brushed her dark hair from her face. She snuggled back into the covers and recoiled under her bed.

A soft knock made her eyes snap open once more and she muttered slightly. "Kaoru," Megumi's voice was muffled by the door, "Breakfast is " Kaoru said as she pulled herself from under the bed, her arms still sore. "Let me bathe first."

"All right, but hurry," Megumi rushed her and then went downstairs.

By the time Kaoru got into the bath she could already smell the eggs and bacon making its way through her air vents. She washed her hair carefully and relaxed in the hot water as her muscles relaxed along with the rest of her body.

She walked down stairs, fully dressed in a dark purple tank top and a lavender, pleated skirt. "Smells delicious Megumi."

Kaoru took her seat, seeing that everyone was already halfway through his or her meal. She blushed in embarrassment as a plateful was placed before her.

"Eat up," Megumi said, drying her hands on the rag. "Aren't you going to show Kenshin you're sword style?"

Kaoru nodded with a mouthful of eggs in her mouth. She swallowed, "Of course. I said I would, didn't I? Though my arms are still sore..."

"That's fine Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, "Whenever you are ready, I'll be ready, that I will."

"Sanosuke left already?" Yahiko entered, still half asleep and in his blue pajamas.

"Mm hmm," Megumi said as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "You bet hurry and catch the next bus to the range or you'll be late."

"Damn," Yahiko muttered and slapped his hand over his mouth as Kaoru grabbed him by the ear.

"Wash that mouth out now!" Kaoru demanded. "I will not tolerate such language in this household."

"Aw! You say it all the time, ugly!" Yahiko protested, but he was shoved under the faucet and had soap in his mouth before he knew it.

"Clean that mouth," she scrubbed harder as he choked.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I think he learned his lesson."

Kaoru recoiled at his touch, almost in a flinching way and she abruptly let go as Megumi gave Yahiko some mouthwash to rinse with.

Kenshin brought back his hand as soon as he noticed a slight flinch from Kaoru. Why did she flinch at his touch? He would never hurt her or harm her. He cleaned the table of its plates and did the dishes while Megumi protested.

"I'll be upstairs," Kaoru left before any could protest.

"She's been so giddy lately," Megumi sighed. "I don't know why."

"She's been having nightmares a lot lately," Yahiko blurted. "I can hear her screaming and tossing." He took a big gulp of milk as he grabbed some bacon.

"I wonder..." Megumi thought and she shook her head. "It can't be."

"Can't be what, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin looked at her curiously.

"Something might've triggered her past, is all," Megumi waved it away as though it was nothing. "But we've had the same events happening except for the shooting range and army. Those things couldn't have possibly triggered it."

Kenshin shrugged.

"I'm leaving! Bye!" Yahiko yelled and the door slammed.

"That boy," Megumi said. "That boy...he's had a troubled past." 

"Yahiko?"

"It seems as though everyone in this household has a bad past..." Megumi stated, then she turned to Kenshin with a smile, "even myself. This house...this house is just filled with sadness from our pasts."

"Everyone has had a troubled past? Including Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said.

"Of course," Megumi said, "Especially Kaoru."

"May I ask...yours?"

Megumi stopped putting up the dishes. She placed the rag down on the counter and as she cleaned she told, "My family was a family of expert doctors. We knew how to make our own medication. Until my father got into a business that hurt us all. He taught us all how to make opium. Then...one day...a horrible fire came upon my house. I was the only survivor. The only person who knew how to still makes that drug. A man came...a kidnapped me and forced me to make opium...I escaped with the help of Sanosuke, Kaoru and Yahiko. Kaoru's father took me in and asked me to teach Kaoru how to become a lady in return of her rescuing me. I agreed and now I live here."

"I am sorry to hear about your family, that I am," Kenshin said quietly.

"It's fine really. I've learned to discuss my past openly now," Megumi smiled.

Kaoru came back down. "I'm ready to show you, Kenshin." She was in her training uniform. Her white gi and blue haori on.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin could not help but think she looked perfect in those types of clothing. He had already thought this before. He nodded slightly, "I am ready to see, that I am."

She had her shinai across one shoulder as she led him to the training dojo. "My students won't be coming until after the war," she stated as she opened the dojo. "It hasn't been cleaned in a few days so the floors might be covered in blown dirt."

"I do not mind cleaning it, that I don't," Kenshin volunteered.

"No need," Kaoru said as she got out a basin and a cloth. She cleaned and area of where she would be practicing. "I'll clean the rest later."

"Okay," Kenshin said and then he stood against the wall, waiting for her to show him.

She looked at him and nodded to the rack of shinais. "Help yourself to one. Do you think I'm going to show you my technique without fighting you?"

He chuckled. "No," he walked over and grabbed on and swung it around. "This one will do nicely, that it will." He got into his stance.

She got into hers, "I'm glad you found one you are comfortable with."

"Miss Kaoru, while we fight can we make a pact?"

"A pact? What kind?"

"That I can ask you five questions and same goes for me and we answer them honestly as possible and if you do not wish to answer the question or if I do not wish to answer a question you can ask another?" Kenshin explained.

She hesitated then nodded. "Very well."

He watched her stance and then noticed that her feet twitched forward. She was going to make the first attack on his right shoulder. Then he blocked the attack. "Question one, when were you born?"

"I was born in June of 1987 on the third day," she replied as she jumped back.

He struck and she successfully blocked it. She could feel he was holding back. Controlling the movements of his shinai and the strength he put into it. She frowned, half thankful he wasn't doing his best, but insulted for him assuming she was weak.

"Question one. What's your birthday?" she asked, as his face was inches from her when she blocked him.

"June 20th 1976," he replied.

"So you're twenty-eight?" she asked.

"Yes, and now you have three more questions."

He had tricked her! She felt enraged, but tried to remain calm. You couldn't attack in rage. Ever. Or it would throw off everything. She closed her eyes as she felt the air move around her and she blocked another attack.

"Question two. How long have you lived in Tokyo?" he asked as he backed up.

"Seven years," she replied, "Since I was ten." She attacked, striking his stomach.

He tried to avoid her attack, but felt the strong whack in his abdomen. He had to admit, she was stronger than he had taken her for.

"Question three. Your past? Tell me about some of your past," he demanded as he attacked and hit her left shoulder.

She felt the blow, soft, but still hard. "My past," she had winced in pain, giving him another chance to attack and he took it. "When I was five I started kindergarten. I remember my first crush. My mother became sick when I was five. My father started teaching when I was six. I had my first pet when I was six. It was a rabbit. She died. I cried. At age seven my father started teaching me. And that was also when my mother died. Ten years ago." She told him with her body she didn't want to go on as she attacked again and he blocked, backing up as their feet danced around each other.

"Question three. How did you get that scar?" her shinai grazed his cheek and she leapt back and landed on one knee. She saw the sudden shock in his eyes and knew she had hit a weak spot.

"Both a man and woman gave it to me," he replied, not wanting to say more. "Question four. How did you get your blind eye?"

"A man," she replied, saying nothing more. "It involved a man."

She struck him on the shoulder and he hit her side with a THWAP.

She didn't cringe but pain could be seen in her eyes. "Question four. Who taught you the way of your sword?"

"My master, Seijirou Hiko," he replied. "Question five. Have you ever been in love?"

"In l-love?" she stopped in her attack. She looked at him, "In love?"

He nodded, "I won't count that one as a question."

"No I haven't," she replied. "It never crossed my mind. Sure I've fancied some people and crushed on a few...but I never confronted any of them."

He wanted to ask more, but he was at his limit. Five questions and he knew what question she would ask.

"You're almost thirty, you've been in love, haven't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I have," he answered, she had run out of questions. She could not delve into his past any more. Nor could he. "I believe we are both through?"

"Yes," she replied as she wiped the sweat off of her face with her sleeve.

"Your style is unique," he said. "You move with such agility."

"I haven't practiced lately," she rubbed her shoulders and rotated them.

"I apologize for overworking you," Kenshin said.

"It's not your fault. I chose to," she replied as she handed him some water. "Drink if you are thirsty."

"But Miss Kaoru, this is your water bottle," he pointed out.

"I don't think you have cooties," she replied. "Just drink it!"

"Yes Miss Kaoru," he answered abruptly and drank some water, handing the bottle back to her and she drank from it as well.

She sighed as she rinsed her face near the well outside. She groped for a towel and she felt Kenshin's fingers as she grabbed it. She dried her face. "Thanks."

"Of course," Kenshin replied. Then he rinsed his face as well and she handed him a different towel.

"Kenshin, when are we going to be...off at war?" she asked.

"In a week, Saitou said," he replied as he dried his face and then he looked around. "You have a nice home and land here, Miss Kaoru. Why do you want to leave it so badly?"

"Memories," she replied. "This place is haunted by them."

He blinked. "I see."

"Kenshin, have you ever tried running from your past? It doesn't work," she said. "I've tried it too many times only to be dragged back here. It never works. It haunts you. The past is apart of you. Something you need to hold to your heart. If you dare forget it, it will haunt you..." Kaoru turned away, "Took me years to learn that." 

Kenshin nodded. "I have tried, that I have. I think...I'm still trying..."

She turned and faced him, "What do you mean?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing, Miss Kaoru. Nothing to concern yourself with."

She nodded, afraid to ask more. "Let's head back to the house." She looked at her watch. "It's already lunch time."

"We've been here for a long time, that we have," he said as he put up the shinai. He opened the door and looked around for Kaoru. She was staring out onto the meadow. She looked lost in thought.

"Kenshin...I once met a girl...who was afraid of the daylight. She didn't know what the daylight possessed..." her voice was entrancing, "Then one day...this girl was asked to play in the daylight with her friend. A boy. She didn't know what to do or how to react. This boy knew she was scared." She turned, "What would the girl have done? What would the boy have said to her?"

Kenshin did not understand. "Miss Kaoru...I am sorry, but I do not understand your question."

She shook her head. "It's something...that I asked myself since the day you came. I just remembered." But truly it was something that was happening right now. "That girl...she's still afraid...no boy has ever gotten her out in the day time. She has never experience the warmth of the sun, the embrace of the blue sky. The soft kisses of Morning Glories. Or the passion of the colors. That girl...is waiting for a boy...a boy who can coax her out...but so far...none have come..."

Still Kenshin didn't understand. "Perhaps...that girl needs to step out into the light on her own..."

"What if she can't do it alone?"

"Then a boy will come for her," Kenshin replied.

"We should go," she finally said after a long, thoughtful pause.

Kenshin nodded and then stepped out onto the dirt pathway as Kaoru slid the door closed and locked it. That was that. She had learned more about Kenshin and Kenshin about her.

oooooooooooooooo

Crisa Rei: I loved writing this chapter. I loved the story about the little girl and daylight. It symbolizes something, but that's all I'm saying.

Review

Review

Review


	6. Lunchtime, Creeping Crime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Crisa Rei:** But he is my boy toy. –brings out the bondage and smirks-

**Kenshin:** ORO?!?!

0000000000000000000

Romance/Action/Drama

Rating: PG-13/R

Reader Discretion is advised

Please forgive an misspellings or grammar errors

l

l

l

l

l

V

000000000000

Gun Smoke and Sword Blades

Chapter 6: Lunch Time, Creeping Crime

000000000000

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

_A day before battle..._

For the past few days Kaoru has only had one week to train for battle. She was a little off still, but she practiced everyday and at anytime. She tried to stay late as she aimed and shot. She wouldn't give up and Kenshin would sit their and watch.

He would readjust her stance, her aim and her hold on the gun, strongly reminding her to remember each step. "Miss Kaoru," he would say in her ear, "Not like that." He'd step closer to her and wrap his arms around her arms and correct her arms. He'd give a slight kick at her left foot, reminding her to keep it forward.

Over the week Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship grew to much better friends than before. Kaoru learned to trust Kenshin as much as he trusted her.

000000000

"Kaoru!" Megumi shouted from downstairs. "We're leaving!"

Kaoru murmured into her pillow and kicked her legs softly. The muffled shouts from Megumi weren't enough to wake her up. She was so exhausted.

"Kaoru!" Megumi's muffled voice sounded again. "I said 'We're leaving!' Which means, out to eat! For lunch!"

Lunch...For lunch...It had suddenly hit her and she jumped out of bed. "Coming! Wait!" she shouted as she stumbled around her room, looking for something nice to wear. "Megumi!"

"We're waiting!" was her response and Kaoru sighed as she pulled on a pink skirt with a white top. She washed her face and brushed her teeth quickly. She pulled her hair back into her ponytail and applied some quick make-up as she slipped on her white sandals.

She ran down the steps, grabbing her purse along the way. She was greeted by Sano, Megumi, Yahiko and Kenshin. She sighed. "Sorry," Kaoru apologized.

Kenshin shook his head. "It's quite all right Miss Kaoru. You need your rest."

Kaoru smiled and blushed. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"You slept in later," Sano remarked. "Anyways, let's go get some food. I'm starving from all that practice...Tomorrow is when we leave."

Megumi clasped her hand around his as her eyes glazed over. "I'm coming...I choose to go and help the injured as a doctor..."

"Megumi!" Sano was about to protest but Kenshin stepped forward.

"I greatly accept your answer, Miss Megumi," Kenshin said. "I am greatly pleased as well, that I am. I ensure your safety. I promise."

Kaoru hugged Megumi. "It'll be okay, Megumi. Kenshin will be there to protect everyone one of us."

Kenshin nodded. _'I promise Kaoru, I will protect you with my life as well as the others on my side.'_ He smiled at Kaoru and Kaoru smiled back, cheerfully as well as confidently.

Yahiko was grumbling. He didn't take it too well when he couldn't fight and was instructed to stay at home and take care of the house.

The car ride wasn't long, not to Kaoru. She looked at Kenshin. _'His past...I wonder...who it was he fell in love with...What happened to her?'_

Kenshin thought about the time where he asked her questions. That story she had told him about the girl who was afraid of the daytime. What did it exactly mean? He wanted to know, but would she tell him. No, he would solve this one on his own.

"Kenshin. Kenshin!" Kaoru said as she opened the door and he looked over at her. "We're here. You can get out now."

He nodded and clicked off his seatbelt as he stepped out and closed the door. "Miss Megumi! You needn't have brought us to such an expensive place."

"'The Dragon' isn't that expensive," Megumi smiled. "I'm not paying. You and Sano are of course."

Kaoru laughed as Megumi and her entered the restraunt, leaving Sanosuke and Kenshin digging around for money. "I think there's five dollars in the car..." Sano said.

"The car is locked..." Kenshin pointed out.

"...Can you pick lock it?"

"...Perhaps..." Kenshin inspected the keyhole. "But that would be dishonest, that it would."

"It's our car!" Sano argued.

"True," Kenshin replied as he took out his pin and stuck it in the keyhole.

"Kenshin! Sano! Come on! We already paid!" Kaoru's voice yelled as Kenshin got the door unlocked.

"Oro?" Kenshin was standing there, his hand on the door handle, as the door was wide open. "But...I just...opened the door..."

"We can leave the tip," Sano grabbed the money in the car. "So you won't feel too bad."

0000000000000000

Kaoru was seated across from Kenshin and she had a plateful of the Japanese Buffet in front of her. She ate with a soft, pleasant smile.

Sano was drinking the sake wildly as Megumi stared. "So this is what you will do before we go to the battle camp?"

Sano nodded. "'Course I won't get drunk or nothin' though."

"That's reassuring," Megumi said sarcastically.

Kaoru laughed. "I bet he will get drunk."

"Kaoru!" Megumi looked at her with a startled expression.

"Relax, Miss Megumi," Kaoru said, "He won't die a drunk." She took a sip of her tea. "Plus this will be our last night here. We should enjoy it like there's no tomorrow, right?"

Megumi looked down at her plate, "Of course we should, but I still think we are responsible adults and we shouldn't be acting like were five years old. Take this war seriously."

"If we do," Kaoru said, "then I'd be in tears." She shrugged. "That's why I don't normally think of the bad outcomes, but the good outcomes."

"Good thing too, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said. "It wouldn't be best to think of the bad things of this war for that will get you're confidence level down, that it will."

Kaoru smiled like a child being praised.

"Well that's Missy for you," Sanosuke explained. "She has always looked at the bright side of life. No matter what. Even as a small child."

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke, "Sano!"

"What? I didn't say anything about your past!" Sano defended.

Kaoru looked away angrily. He had almost said too much. She couldn't allow any more people know. Not now any way. She was going to deal with this on her own.

"So Kenshin," Kaoru said. "The Americans, will they be separated from the Japanese?"

"No," Kenshin replied, putting down his napkin. "They will be staying in the same camp as everyone else. They will both be treated differently. Nor will they treat us in any way other than humans. That is part of our compromise."

"When will we actually be battling?" Megumi asked.

"Whenever the enemy attacks," Kenshin replied.

"How will we know?"

"I have spies," Kenshin replied. "Saitou is an excellent spy. He will inform me when the enemy will attack. We will be prepared, I ensure you that."

0000000000000000000000

They arrived home and Kaoru opened the doors widely. "What a beautiful day! Don't you guys think so?"

"Sure," Sano said, shrugging.

"It seems as though we're going to die," Megumi said. "That this is our last day."

"In a way it is," Kenshin spoke, "This war will change your lives forever. You will see death. So much to the point where you will vomit. You will kill so much to the point where you want to see birth. You will go through hardships such as food rations and near death experiences. Fear will dance up your spine. Every sense will intensify and soon you will here the soft touch of a butterfly's wing on a rose."

"Very...gloomy," Sano said as the awkward silence passed.

Kaoru looked down and Kenshin noticed this. "But there's no need to look at it that way. I'm sorry if I troubled you, Miss Kaoru. I had no intentions of doing so."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I expected as much coming from someone as experienced as you."

00000000000000000

_That night..._

Kaoru was sitting in the couch her eyes drooping.

"Miss Kaoru, you should get some rest, that you should," Kenshin said, her voice making her wake up once more.

"Yeah," she agreed, but made no attempt to move. "I just...I think I'll sleep on the couch. I'm too tired...to...walk..." She lolled her head on the arm of the couch.

"Poor Missy," Sano said, "She's pooped."

"I agree," Megumi said. "She's going to have on hell of a morning to wake up to." Megumi stood up and stretched. "I'm off to bed."

"Me too," Sano said, "but for me, a shower first." He followed Megumi down the hallway.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru._ 'What caused that eye of yours, Kaoru?'_ he wondered to himself as he watched her breathe in and out. He smiled softly at her and brushed her fingertips to move her raven locks from her face, across her skin. He then scooped her up with a soft, half awake protest from her.

He carried up to her room and then set her softly on the bed.

"Kenshin..." she mumbled as she opened her eyes and then grabbed his hand before he could turn away. "Stay for a while...I'm...nervous."

He nodded and sat on the bed as her hand slid from his arm down to his hand and he took it in his. "All right Miss Kaoru," he answered back, ignoring his own needs for sleep.

She closed her eyes once more and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000

Crisa Rei: Yes that is sadly the end of the chapter. I felt the need to make their relationship grow more. So him staying with her so she could fall asleep is a pretty slightly fluffiness...slightly... well see ya

Review

Review

Review


End file.
